


Not Together

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Wolf Tales from the Haven [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Dancing, Drinking, Dub Con Non Con Fluff, Eve Encourages it All, Gabe is Even Worse, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Moneypenny's Boy Toys, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Q and Gabe are Overgrown Horny Teenagers, Q is a Slut when Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and his best friend Gabe love to tease Evie when they go out dancing. The wolf boys can get a little wild by the end of the night when left to their own devices. The dark haired boys, particularly, have a 'feral thing' for each other.   Wolf drawn to wolf.  And tonight,  things progress to a place where they had not expected... or maybe they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Together

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Pre 'Dark Haired Boys' and sits alongside a much longer story that we are writing that expands the existing Sherlock Wolf Haven stories into the Bond universe. This longer story is in progress being posted chapter by chapter. However, there is always room for a bit of stand-alone porn. So, enjoy Q, and Gabriel, slightly more feral than normally depicted. We do :-)

"You know, nobody in this club believes you're not together?" Moneypenny smirked at the two dark haired men standing close by her near the bar.  A hopeful looking blond in a Kurt Cobain t-shirt caught her words yelled over the music and angled his body towards Gabe, preparing to flirt with a smile, only to be disappointed when Q tugged the hem of his tattooed friend's t-shirt up so he could caress Gabe's hot skin.  The taller boy nuzzled against Q's hair and gave Moneypenny a sideways wicked grin.  
  
"I don't know why.  It's not like we're snogging" he giggled, pulling Q tighter against his side.  Wolf brushed against wolf, an almost intimate caress of fur, and Q's fingers tightened on his waist.  Moneypenny watched the flex of his fingers over the greens and blues of the tattoo on Gabe's torso.  She would give anything to get a better look at that.    
  
Q saw her looking and extended his free hand, drawing her into the circle of their bodies, bracketing her curves with their sharply muscled angles.  He leaned toward her and pressed a slightly less than chaste kiss to her cheek.  He knew she liked that.  Liked to push at his boundaries, to test the limits of his adherence to 'gay'.  Gabe, whose inhibitions and morals were loose at the best of times had no qualms about turning her pretty pouting lips upward and claiming a steamy kiss, breaking apart with a flirtatious grin and a cheeky sweep of his hand over her arse.  
  
"You're a bastard" she breathed, eyes slightly unfocused from alcohol and Gabe's agile tongue.  "You're more gay than he is!" Like it could be measured or quantified.  Gabe certainly didn't hide his sexuality, but after far too many pink fruity cocktails his hedonistic pursuits could sometimes be surprising.  
  
"Maybe they think we're a threesome?"   
  
His grin broadened when she slapped his face.  It lacked conviction.  Christ, she really needed to get laid, and soon.  "Little shite!" She scowled taking an angry sip of her cocktail, lips pursed around the end of the straw.  
  
"Ooh Evie!  You've thought about it.  Dirty cow!"  The men laughed and Q grabbed her upper arm making her shiver.  Wolf raised his head sensing prey, and both men leaned in closer to catch her honey and orange scent.  "Do tell..."  
  
"You are a very bad boy, Gabriel.  Don't tease the big girls, we have teeth and claws of our own." Moneypenny said haughtily "and if you want me not to think about it maybe stop Q from groping inside your trousers."  
  
Q wriggled his fingertips that had wormed beneath the waistband of Gabe's low rise jeans.  "Evie likes boys who do boys" Q whispered in Gabe's ear, one eye on his pissed off girlfriend.  "You do realise Evie, that we don't play with girls?  You're too... Soft... And round..." He risked with a chuckle.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?"  Moneypenny looked menacing, smoothing her palm down the length of the figure hugging frock. She looked stunning and knew it, but it was wasted on these two clowns.  "I think I should just take my pretty plump arse off to find a man to appreciate it.  You two are so horrid.  I don't know why I socialise with you!"  
  
"Because you love us" they chorused as she wandered away.

Leaning into Gabriel's shoulder he whispered, "It's a good thing Evie isn't wolf, she would be a force to be reckoned with." Q smirked watching her walk away from them on the prowl for a victim for the evening.

"She would even give Mycroft a run for pack alpha under any circumstance," Gabriel giggled as he pressed his face into his companion’s dark curls scenting wolf that was uniquely Q’s alone.

"Can you imagine a pack ran by Evie?  She'd be the death of us." Q added as he felt Gabriel's fingers wiggle underneath the waistband of his jeans also to match his own at Gabriel's waist.  "Oh god. Here she comes with more drinks.  She definitely will be the death of us."

"Here." Evie shoved something pink and fruity at both of them.  "Then back out on the dance floor you two.  If people are going to think we’re a threesome, at least make them jealous by putting on a good show.  And Q love, I will remember tomorrow when you are complaining about your head exploding that you called me fat."  Grinning evilly at him.  

"I'm crushed Evie." he leaned in giving her another kiss on the cheek stealing a moment to scent her hair also.  "If I liked soft and round, you would be on the top of my list."

"Go.  Dance. You two are horrid and quit sticking your nose in my hair, you little shite."

Q lifted his drink up to the flashing lights. "You know Evie, I never had anything pink and evil in my mouth until I met you."   
  
Gabe had abandoned his straw and was swallowing his own drink down at a pace. He paused and grinned at Q's alarmed expression.  "I like the way the alcohol suddenly hits me all at once when I'm dancing. Then I can grab on to you and..."  
  
"And?" Q smirked, fingers pressing into Gabe's hip beneath the tight denim.   
  
"And you don't mind because I'm pissed, so it doesn't mean anything. I can dance up close and you don't care." He finished softly, head dipped close to Q's ear so he could hear him over the sound of the music. Gabe's fingers gave an answering pressure on Q's bare skin. Wolf brushed against wolf, soft and warm and...  
  
Q shivered and squeezed hard making Gabe jump. "Wanker" he giggled, but he flipped his straw onto the table and swallowed his drink more quickly too, glancing up at his taller friend through dark eyelashes.    
  
They finished their drinks and Gabe grabbed Q's hand, waving to Evie as they wove through the crowd. It was hot on the dance floor, crammed with bodies bobbing and swaying around each other. Invading the personal space of other clubbers was the only option, but Gabe danced closer still, sliding behind Q, hands resting lightly on his friend's hips as they moved.    
  
Wolf stirred as pack mate nuzzled at his neck, hot breath tickling his ear. Gabe's hands slid around to Q's stomach under the hem of his shirt and flattened over his belly, pulling him closer. "Feel the booze buzz yet?"

"Booze buzz.  Definitely booze buzz."  Q grinned back up at the taller pack mate pressed up against him.  "Booze and wolf..." Q whispered as Wolf rose easily to the surface, open and feral.    Fur pushed against fur.  Gabriel sighed at the feel of pack coming to the forefront.    
  
Since being forced to come to London there had been a lacking emptiness of pack in Q's life, an emptiness of young feral pack mate that at one time had been occupied by Nathaniel.  Gabriel was quickly beginning to fill that spot in some ways and becoming Q's best friend   
  
Q pressed back against the pack brother behind him laying his hand over the one pressed firmly against the skin of his belly as they swayed with the music in tandem.    
  
Gabriel glanced over to the edge of the dance floor where Evie watched them sipping on a pink fruity concoction more alcohol than pink and fruity.  "Evie is watching intently." Gabriel giggled. "She wants a show, wants to be out here with us."    
  
"She wants us to be interested in soft and round." Q wiggled pushed his arse against Gabriel watching Evie's intent stare.  

"Poor Evie."  Gabriel ran the tip of his nose along Q's hairline at the nape of his neck, altering their motion effortlessly as the track changed.  The scent of wolf grew around them, detectable only to each other.  "Should we treat her to a show?  Get her hot?"  He chuckled and slowly licked up the shell of Q's ear.

Q shuddered, wolf glittering in his eyes.  Gabe's fingers had moved up to his chest and one fingertip circled his nipple, which hardened at the touch.  "You are such a shite, Gabe.  What the fuck...?"  but he glanced over at Evie who was staring hungrily at them and grinned.  Besides, it felt good to have the warmth of alcohol in his belly and the heat of Gabriel at his back. Wolf recognized wolf.  Q whined softly, running an encouraging hand up and down Gabe's forearm.

He turned his head and Gabe brushed his lips along Q's jaw.  Q giggled  "Should we kiss?  That will teach her to think about threesomes."

"Do you want to?"  Wolf brushed against wolf.  Gabe looked at him with new heat, their bodies moving by instinct now, rest of the room forgotten apart from Evie who they knew couldn't take her eyes off them.  "You're as much of a git as I am if we do."

"Best way to wind her up" Q whispered, eyes on Gabe's lips.  His tongue darted out to leave his lower lip glistening and wet in the flashing lights.  He raised his arm, curling slim fingers around the back of Gabe's neck.  Gabe turned him slightly and leaned over his shoulder, bending his head to lick over Q's mouth.  He flicked his eyes to Eve who had unintentionally taken a step towards the dance floor, and then let his tongue slide between Q's parted lips.

Q sighed as the kiss deepened, turning automatically in Gabe's arms until he was facing him and Gabe's hands had moved, one to to the back of his head and the other to his arse.  The crowd, the music, even Evie, faded into the background as Gabe's tongue slid against his, fingers tangling in his hair.  When they broke apart wolf growled, circling the other.  "You are such a tosser, Gabe..." Q laughed shakily.

"That may be but Evie couldn't take her eyes off of us." Gabriel giggled as they stood pressed against each other.  Wolf circled wolf slowly moving towards each other.  Small dark wolf huffed at the larger dark wolf.   Larger dark wolf snuffled at smaller dark wolf.  
  
Q nuzzled his nose up Gabriel's collarbone to just below his ear drawing in the scent of wolf, feeling of pack.  "Thank you for coming out with us Gabriel.  Evie is lovely but... She's not..." He sighed leaning his forehead to Gabriel's shoulder.  "Homesick I suppose.  Miss pack."  
  
Gabriel and Q swayed together bodies aligning with each other.  Gabriel's fingers hooked back underneath Q's waistband brushing against the bare skin.  Wolf brushed alongside wolf nose buried into the dense fur at his neck.  Q glanced up at Gabriel, green wolf eyes staring up at him.  Fingers wrapped around the back of Gabriel's neck pulling him into another kiss.   "Sorry... Now I'm the tosser.  Don't do well without pack contact it seems.  But, Evie just took another step towards the dance floor" he giggled.

"Maybe we should let her have one dance with us?" Q glanced towards his girlfriend who was still entranced by the pair. "I don't like being mean to Evie. It never ends well."  
  
"Ok" Gabe readily agreed, motioning to Eve to come join them on the dance floor. He stepped away from Q into a much less intimate role, allowing their pretty dark haired friend to dance between them, but wolf still kept track of wolf, every movement.  Gabe danced close to her, wriggling his body against her provocatively and Q had to stop for a moment to wonder where the surge of possessiveness came from.  Wolf growled. Evie was adopted pack, but Gabe was...  
  
"If we want a taxi we should think of heading out soon before the rush" Eve yelled over the music to Q.  He nodded dumbly, annoyed at Gabe's arm that circled her waist.  Evie wasn't competition for fucks sake.  Gabe nuzzled at her neck and Evie threw back her head laughing.  Q turned away until he felt a hand on his shoulder.    
  
Gabe turned him so Eve was sandwiched between them.  A slow dance that had Evie giggling and Gabe watching Q over her shoulder.  He grabbed Q's head and pulled him into a kiss,  brief but heated.  
  
"You two are terrible" Evie laughed, pulling Q by the hand from the dance floor.  "Come on, share a taxi."  
  
Gabe grabbed Q's hand as he was about to leave the dance floor.  "Come back to Haven with me?" He said a little desperately.  "Greg is working... I could do with some company."  
  
Q didn't even think about it.  "Sure.  Of course."  
  
Evie plonked herself between them on the bench seat of the cab, oblivious to the unspoken exchange between the two young men.  Gabe stretched his arm along the back seat behind her shoulders, nimble fingers finding the nape of Q's neck and stroking lightly.  It seemed an age to Q before they reached Eve's flat.

"You will make sure he gets home safe and sound." Evie pointed a long slender red tipped finger at Gabe.  "We'd never hear the end of it from Alec and James if we lost him somewhere."

"Evie... I'm a big boy.  I can get myself home..." Q started.  

"Don't argue with me.  You know better. Just say Yes Evie and get home."  Evie leaned inside the Cab glaring at them.

"Yes Evie." Both dark haired boys chimed in together.  

Gabe peered over Q's shoulder as he pushed up behind him wrapping an arm around his waist.  "I'll take care of him."  Gabe grinned wickedly at her.  

Q leaned back into Gabe as he blew her a kiss as she shut the cab door on them.  "Night Evie."  Gabe pulled Q back farther into the cab until he was sitting between his legs on the seat in front of him, nuzzling into the dark curls that brushed against the collar of Q's shirt.  

"Haven with me for a while?  Alphas won't mind?"  Q could feel Gabe's breath against his ears.  Wolf turned to brush against wolf and when Q looked back up at Gabe wolf glittered vividly green in his eyes.  

"Both still gone. Alec's back tomorrow.    Evie was in charge tonight." Q giggled.  "Not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing."  

A good thing, Gabe decided, most definitely as his lips found Q's, lightly pressing in the dark cab.  Q turned towards him slightly and allowed the kiss to deepen, breaking off when Gabe's fingers danced briefly over his groin.  "Hey!" He smirked.  "Evie isn't here now.  We have no one to entertain."  
  
"Only ourselves."  
  
Gabe traced the knobs of Q's spine through his thin shirt, finally sneaking under the hem to feel the heat of his bare skin, massaging the soft dip of his waist.  Q sighed and dropped his head to Gabe's shoulder.  He should go home. But he was drunk and it felt good to be close to another wolf, and Gabe's fingers felt so good...  
  
Q hated Haven. It was enemy territory, Drenched in the scents of London pack and most notably Mycroft. Tonight it was deserted however, Gabe being the only permanent resident.   
  
Q hurried past the short corridor that led to the medical cells almost dragging Gabe towards the living quarters. He faltered at Gabe's bedroom door and then dragged him onwards towards the huge living room.    
  
Gabe didn't say a word, just smiled and allowed himself to be pulled towards one of the comfortable sofas that faced the full length windows.  Before Q could drop into it Gabe grabbed him and fell onto the firm cushions, twisting so Q landed heavily on top of him.   
  
"Oof!  You're heavier than you look" Gabe laughed, pulling Q more firmly against him with two hands on Q's arse.    
  
"Fucking tosser" Q giggled, mock struggling to get away until Gabe grabbed the back of his head and gazed at him intensely. Wolf eyes challenged him, gleaming in the dark room. Gabe nudged his groin against Q's thigh and cocked his head, questioning where they were going.   
  
Q's answer was a throaty growl. He pounced, biting roughly at Gabe's lips, grinding against Gabe's leg. Wolf wanted. Needed contact. Q was tired of caution. He needed to feel.  He pushed at Gabe's t-shirt trying to uncover his belly, wanting the heat of skin on skin, fur against fur inside.  "I want to touch you" he growled between heated kisses.

"Forward" Gabe laughed, and somehow managed to wriggle out of his shirt, falling back against the cushions and flinging one arm over his head like an invitation to look, touch, whatever the hell Q wanted.  His other hand trailed down to the button on his jeans, playing with it.  Q bit his lip and caught Gabe's look.  

"Not your bloody cock, you wanker.  That's..."  Too far?  He didn't have a clue anymore, but the sight of Gabe's long fingers dancing over the swell of his erection sent lust spiking through him.  "Fuck, what are we doing?  Are we doing this?"  

Gabe was still stretched out, lit only by the city light from the windows.  His tattoos were grey and black shadows on his skin.  Wolf brushed against wolf slowly, nosing along the length of his body.  Black fur mingling until they were indistinguishable.  "I want to.  Please say you do too?" Gabe reached for his hand, bringing Q's fingertips to his lips.  "Doesn't matter if you don't..." Tip of his tongue, darting out to flick over Q's digits, swirling around the tip of one then the other.

"You fucking bastard" Q breathed, feeling himself growing harder.  Gabe grinned and sucked one finger delicately into his mouth.

"It doesn't have to change what we are to each other" Gabe giggled as Q finally pulled his finger free so he could cover Gabe with his body and resume their kissing more slowly this time.  "If you just want to kiss, we can, but..."  He rocked against Q, "Tell me you don't want to come tonight.  No one else needs to know.  It's not like I want you to be my boyfriend, you're far too fucking annoying for that."

"Thanks" Q said dryly, though his tone was muffled in Gabe's neck.  Blood and wolf throbbed in the pulse at Gabe's throat and Q had the sudden desire to bite down.  Fuck, he wanted.  He had to be so careful with Alec, so wary of breaking skin, but with Gabe...

"Oh fuck!" Gabe's groan was filthy as he felt the blunt edges of Q's teeth sink into the flesh of his shoulder.  "Didn't take you for a biter... Shit, do that again... Then lick it... Oh... I can see why Alec would like you..."

"Shut the fuck up Gabe, if you want me to keep going."  Q reached between them awkwardly and unfastened his jeans, fumbling with Gabe's too.  The denim was too thick.  He needed heat and lean muscle.  Wolf growled. Wolf answered.

"Just take them off" Gabe demanded, already trying to push his own jeans down his hips, hampered by Q lying on top of him.  He landed a slap on Q's arse.  Wolf nipped wolf's ear. "Move then. I'll do it."  
  
"Are you this bossy with Greg?" Q giggled, sliding messily off the sofa to sit on the floor so he could remove his shoes and free himself of the denim. He struggled for a few minutes, aware of Gabe wriggling around on the sofa above him, Gabe's boots landing with twin thuds on the scuffed wooden floor and the metallic roll of spilled coins as his jeans followed.  
  
When he looked back at Gabe his friend was sprawled on the sofa watching him. Wolf's keen eyes pinned him. "Still ok with this?"   
  
"You ask me that when my cock is poking out of my pants?"  Q crawled back onto the sofa so he was straddling Gabe's thighs.  Gabe licked his lips and grinned when Q's slender fingers wrapped around his cock.  The glistening tip peeked from his loose fist.  
  
"Go on then...  Let me watch."  Gabe stretched beneath him, hand wandering down to stroke his stomach, eyes glued to Q's lazy strokes.  "You are gorgeous, you know?  Don't fancy you but you are fucking hot!"  
  
"You're watching me wank and you don't fancy me.  Think you're the bloody tosser here."  Q reached for Gabe's hand and placed it on his hip, holding it there.  Wolf growled.  "I want you touching me while I do this. Fuck... This is so fucking weird... But it's good."

"Looks amazing from where I am" Gabe growled.  He pulled Q's pants as low as he could with his friend still straddling him, stroking and kneading the pale skin of Q's waist. Q's strokes were long and slow, gliding his palm over the head just enough to slick his hand and ease the drag on his skin. "Fuck Q...  You look incredible.  I want to watch you come."  
  
Q's response was a breathy laugh that tailed off into a moan, varying his touch until he felt the curl of lust begin to grow warm in his belly. "I can't believe I'm doing this.  I'm wanking over my best friend.  I'm going to come on your stomach!"  
  
"Oh fuck. Please" Gabe's hips were nudging upward of their own accord, tiny pumps that spread Q's thighs wider. Wolf bit at wolf's neck, growling softly.  "Come on Q.  I want you to.  I'll probably come in my pants."  
  
Q laughed, leaning back and canting his hips with each small thrust.  Gabe clung to him, eyes on the tip of Q's cock, hands rubbing Q's straining thighs.  "That's it, oh my god, I am so thinking about fucking you right now.  Bending you over the back of this sofa and doing you."  
  
"Bastard" Q hissed, clamping his teeth so hard on his bottom lip he tasted blood.  "But god yes, that is so... Fuck, I'm going to..."  His hips jerked wildly, Gabe's body thrusting beneath him.  He could give Gabe no more warning.  Orgasm unfurled like a whip slashing Gabe's stomach with great streaks of cum. "Oh fuck!  Oh... Oh... Fuck!"  
  
Gabe felt the first hot splash on his belly and was immediately reaching for his own cock, shoving his pants roughly aside.  Q's body was taut, head throw back, hand drawing his release over Gabe's arm and hand and...  "Fucking hell!" Gabe cried out, already coming with barely a touch, arching so hard under Q he almost sent him tumbling off his lap.  
  
"Bloody arse" Q grabbed the back of the sofa, and held on until Gabe collapsed beneath him with a curse.

Gabe giggled breathlessly, sticky mess cooling rapidly on his skin. Q smirked down at him and slapped his arm.  "You want to do me?! What the fuck was that? Wanker!"  
  
"Dirty talk to get you hot" Gabe pushed at Q's legs to get him to move off him "worked didn't it?"   
  
Q tumbled off the sofa and pulled Gabe to his feet, wrapping his arms around him to bring him close. The alcohol buzz had receded. Their wolves huffed lazily, drowsiness overtaking them.   
  
"Yes it bloody worked" Q grabbed the back of Gabe's neck and kissed him hard determined to chase away the trace of awkwardness that threatened to kick in.  He was standing naked in the lounge of Haven having just tossed off over his best friend and now they were just supposed to pretend that wasn't weird.  
  
Gabe's hands slid over Q's arse as the kiss continued. He was relaxed, content, and Q found himself leaning into him as naturally as he would if it were Alec kissing him. Wolf yawned widely.  "Let's go to bed..." Gabe nipped at his lower lip. "Clean up on the way."  He took Q's hand led him back along the hall to his bedroom. Wolf padding along with wolf content and sated.

Several hours later Q rolled over with a groan cursing Evie and her evil pink drinks. "Feeling rough?" Gabe chuckled, mussing his hair. Wolf raised his head lazily from his paws and whined.

"Fuck off" Q mumbled "Where are my glasses?"  
  
Gabe reached over to the bedside table almost crushing Q in the process and handed him his glasses. "So...?  Last night.  We did that."  
  
Q opened one eye trying to decide whether being able to see his friend's face was an advantage or not.  "Straight to the point.  Can't even give me a minute to get my head around it" Small dark wolf huffed at the ears of larger dark wolf sprawled next to him.

Gabe stared at him, not about to let him off the hook. "It wasn't even fucking. Just having a bit of fun in the same room." Gabe looked down and traced a finger absently over one of the tattoos on his arm. "We don't even need mention it again, if you don't want..."  Wolf snuffled deep into the soft thick neck fur of wolf.  

Q laughed softly and chased Gabe's finger around the pattern with one of his own.  "You're such an arse Gabriel. I'm going to be thinking about this for quite awhile. Can't wait for the next night out."  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
